


i’ll fight for you | klance

by spacemonger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crying, Death, Feels, Fighting, Funeral, M/M, Sad Ending, War, dying, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonger/pseuds/spacemonger
Summary: he loved him~”sorry, i have to go,”but he couldn’t have him//a poem//





	i’ll fight for you | klance

 

* * *

“o no lance why you leave me” keith said

“bc i have to fight in the war” lance replied with deep sorrow in his eyes. he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall past his cheeks. he was not gonna let his little samurai mullet head suffer, but he knew what he had to do.

“but i can fight the galra with u”

“nuu keith stay it is safer”

“lance pls bby—“ “IVE HAD ENOUGH!!” lance shouted angrily, his olive skin glowing in the moonlight. “I GO NOW!!!!”

and then woosh 

he left

”lance!” keith cried angstiliiylytily “LANCE!”

no answer

”o he fuckin dead”

//three years later//

“omg,,, his funeral, lance is dead” hunk said sadly

”I TOLD YOU” keith shouted

i told you.

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on ig @aashteroid 
> 
> thx guise :3 ! hoped u lieked mah story owo


End file.
